


Work break

by closettoast



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Shadow of Kyoshi - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Hair-pulling, Love Bites, One Shot, Rangi has a praise kink if you squint, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closettoast/pseuds/closettoast
Summary: “You didn’t skip dinner again did you?”“No, Auntie Mui brought me some dumplings.” Kyoshi swallowed thickly as she struggled to keep her eyes on her girlfriends face.“Good,” Rangi walked around the desk slowly, tracing her finger along its polished surface.“Because that means...” The firebender placed her hands on Kyoshi’s shoulders and swung her leg over to sit in the tall girl’s lap. Rangi leaned in, kissed the hinge of Kyoshi’s jaw, and dropped her voice down to a whisper. “...that you can have your dessert.”
Relationships: Kyoshi&Rangi, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 284





	Work break

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry, this story took a while but the rest of my roommates moved in this week so I've been busy with that. Anyways, you can't tell me that firebenders put that much significance into their hair and then don't have a hair kink.

Kyoshi rolled her neck from side to side and let out a deep sigh. The Avatar had spent the majority of her afternoon going through the letters that had built up over the week. The desk was covered in neat stacks that were organized by nation and then priority. Unsurprisingly, there were only a handful of letters in the Earth nation pile that were about actual problems and not just a waste of ink trying to get on the Avatar’s good side. 

“I definitely need to start thanking Jinpa for this more.” Kyoshi groaned. The monk had gone on a short trip to celebrate Yangchen’s festival and wouldn’t be back for another week.

Kyoshi leaned back in her chair and reached for the now cold cup of tea. She brought the cup up to her lips and grimaced at the taste before setting the cup back on the table.

“You know you can firebend, right? Just heat it up.” Rangi was leaning against the door in an expensive-looking red silk robe, a smirk painted on her face. 

Kyoshi’s eyebrows raised as she looked up to see her girlfriend before frowning as she turned to look out the window. It was dark outside with nothing but the moon highlighting the landscape.

“Is it night time already? Spirits, I’ve been reading these letters for hours.” Kyoshi groaned and brought her hands up to start rubbing her temples.

Rangi hummed and walked over to lean on the front of the desk, exposing more of her chest as she did so.

“You didn’t skip dinner again, did you?”

“No, Auntie Mui brought me some dumplings.” Kyoshi swallowed thickly as she struggled to keep her eyes on her girlfriends face.

“Good,” Rangi walked around the desk slowly, tracing her finger along its polished surface. 

“Because that means...” The firebender placed her hands on Kyoshi’s shoulders and swung her leg over to sit in the tall girl’s lap. Rangi leaned in, kissed the hinge of Kyoshi’s jaw, and dropped her voice down to a whisper. “...that you can have your dessert.”

A faint blush spread along the Avatar’s cheeks as she brought her hands to the bottoms of Rangi’s firm thighs. Rangi smiled and took Kyoshi’s face in her hands. She pulled Kyoshi’s lips to hers and began a passionate kiss. Kyoshi let out a moan as Rangi deepened the kiss by parting Kyoshi’s lips with her tongue. Kyoshi placed her hands on the swell of Rangi’s ass, giving a firm squeeze. The firebender stiffened for a moment before melting into Kyoshi’s touch. Rangi pulled away and placed her forehead on Kyoshi’s.

“Someone’s feeling bold,” Rangi smirked and chuckled at her girlfriend’s pout.

“Oh please, I’m not the one who came in here and started kissing me with nothing but a robe on Rangi.” Kyoshi rolled her eyes and brought her hands back to Rangi’s thighs, slowly dragging her nails along the way.

“Mmm, I’ve always loved your hands.” Rangi kissed along Kyoshi’s jaw, making her way down to the top of her neck. Kyoshi sighed as she felt Rangi’s warm, open mouth on her skin. Rangi leaned back to look at her girlfriend before reaching down and bringing one of Kyoshi’s hands to her cheek. 

“And these scars,” She turned her palm up and began to trace across the raised paths on Kyoshi’s hands. “Even though I hate how you got them, they show how strong you are.” Rangi brought her lips down to her girlfriend’s open hand, kissing each mark softly.

Kyoshi’s breathe caught in her throat at the sight of her girlfriend kissing her hand. The Avatar had never liked her hands. She had always thought they were too big, and now that they were too ugly, but at Rangi’s loving words, Kyoshi’s self-consciousness was beginning to drift away. Kyoshi gently grabbed Rangi’s chin and tilted her head up to bring their lips together in a heated kiss. Rangi let out a soft moan and tilted her head to the side. Kyoshi softly stroked Her girlfriend’s cheek while her other hand began to inch up Rangi’s thigh. She fisted her hand at the hem of Rangi’s robe, giving the fabric a small tug. Rangi pushed Kyoshi’s shoulders back and looked into her eyes with a stern face.

“This is a genuine, specially fitted, Sei’naka silk robe. If you tear even one stitch, I’ll put you in horse stance long enough to make you sore for a week.” Rangi hid her amusement as Kyoshi gulped and let go of her robe. 

“Here, I’ll show you how you  _ should _ take off my robe.” Rangi untied the ribbon around her waist and rolled the robe off her shoulders, letting the fabric pool onto the floor. Kyoshi bit her lip at the sight of her girlfriend, perfectly nude and sitting in her lap. Kyoshi brought her lower hand up to Rangi’s chest while the other traveled to the back of her neck. She took one of Rangi’s breast into her palm and gave a soft squeeze before guiding Rangi’s lips to hers. Rangi moaned into Kyoshi’s mouth and arched into her touch. Kyoshi began to roll her girlfriend’s nipple between her thumb and forefinger while pulling gently. Kyoshi brought the hand that was on Rangi’s neck into her hair and fisted her hand in the soft strands. At the sound of the firebender’s hairpin hitting the floor, Kyoshi pulled back quickly and began to apologize.

“S-Sorry I know I’m not supposed to mess with your top knot I just got carried away and-” Kyoshi stopped as she saw Rangi. The firebender was flushed from the tips of her ears and down her neck. Her eyes were wide as she stared at Kyoshi.

“...Rangi?” Kyoshi was taken back by Rangi’s silence and held her breath for her girlfriend’s response. While Kyoshi knew she was technically allowed to touch Rangi’s hair as her partner, she mostly refrained from doing so to avoid dishonoring Rangi in any possible way. 

Rangi bit her lip and reached up to release the rest of her hair from the messed up top knot. She slowly shook her head side to side, letting the dark strands brush across her shoulders. 

“It’s okay, Kyoshi. It uh actually felt kinda nice.” Rangi looked down to avoid Kyoshi’s gaze, acting uncharacteristically shy at her admission. 

“Oh, okay, do you...want me to do it some more then?” Kyoshi leaned her head down to look in Rangi’s eyes and was surprised to see the firebender nod in affirmation. Kyoshi smiled and returned her hands to their previous potions, one at the back of Rangi’s head and the other on her chest. Rangi sighed as she felt Kyoshi’s fingers begin to tease her nipple again. Kyoshi kissed her way down Rangi’s chest and took the other nipple into her mouth, slowly circling her tongue over the hard bud. 

“Mmm, t-that feels nice.” Rangi’s grip on Kyoshi’s shoulders tightened as she began to grind her hips against her girlfriend’s thigh slowly. Kyoshi let out a low hum, sending shivers up Rangi’s spine, and threaded her hand through Rangi’s hair. Rangi groaned as she felt Kyoshi’s long fingers curl in her hair and tug gently. Her hips jerked out of rhythm as Kyoshi bit down on her nipple while pinching the other. 

“F-fuck. You feel so good.”

Kyoshi circled her tongue over Rangi’s nipple one more time before releasing it with a wet pop. Rangi placed her hands on the back of Kyoshi’s neck and brought her girlfriend’s face up into a frenzied kiss. Kyoshi hummed as she felt Rangi’s tongue press into her mouth and flexed her thigh against her girlfriend’s slick heat. Rangi let out a frustrated huff and leaned back to look at Kyoshi. 

“Kyoshi, stop teasing, and touch me already.” 

Kyoshi’s green eyes darkened as she tugged Rangi’s head back and leaned in to whisper in her girlfriend’s ear.

“Tell me what you want, Rangi.” 

Rangi’s breath caught in her throat upon hearing those words. The feeling of Kyoshi pulling her hair and raising her thigh to meet her hips was making it hard to articulate what she needed. 

“I-I want your fingers and- fuck ah, and I want you to keep pulling my hair.” 

Kyoshi smiled and leaned in to kiss Rangi’s neck. Her hand traveled down from her girlfriend’s breast to the top of her thigh, giving it a firm squeeze. The firebender bit her lip in anticipation as she felt Kyoshi’s hand slowly crawl its way up and finally, between her legs. Kyoshi traced her fingers through Rangi’s slick folds and slowly spread them apart to find her swollen clit. She started drawing lazy circles and bit down lightly on Rangi’s shoulder. Rangi let out a short whine and ground down harder into Kyoshi’s hand. 

“K-Kyoshi, I want you inside.” Rangi panted out and slid her hips forward to emphasize her words. Kyoshi hummed as she continued to leave love bites across her girlfriend’s collarbone and lowered her fingers down to tease Rangi’s entrance. She dragged her nails along Rangi’s scalp and inserted two fingers into her girlfriend. 

“Sp-Spirits,” Rangi let out a deep breath and lowered her hips to draw Kyoshi’s fingers deeper. The Avatar began a slow rhythm, curling her fingers ever so slightly each time she withdrew. Rangi’s grip on Kyoshi’s shoulders tightened as she began to ride her girlfriend’s fingers. Kyoshi upped her pace to match Rangi’s thrust and tightened her grip in her girlfriend’s hair. The firebender pulled Kyoshi’s face to hers and into a searing kiss. They each moaned into each other's mouth as Rangi tugged on Kyoshi’s bottom lip with her teeth. Kyoshi pulled Rangi by the back of her head and leaned in to whisper into her ear.

“You’re so beautiful, Rangi. I love seeing you like this; all worked up just for me. My little flame.” Kyoshi nibbled on the spot just below her girlfriend’s ear and groaned as she felt Rangi’s walls tighten around her fingers. 

“Fuck, Kyoshi, I n-need a little more.” Rangi had her eyes screwed shut and was breathing heavily. Hearing her Avatar’s words along with feeling her long fingers inside her had almost sent her over the edge. Kyoshi flattened her tongue over a fresh mark on Rangi’s neck and brought her thumb to the girl’s aching clit. Kyoshi circled Rangi’s swollen bud in time with her fingers as she continued running her fingers through the firebender’s hair. 

“A-Ah! Kyoshi, I’m a-almost there!” Rangi was riding Kyoshi’s fingers hard, bringing her girlfriend’s finger as deep as she could each time she lowered her hips. The firebender let out a choked gasp as she felt Kyoshi curl her fingers hard into her front wall, hitting the spot that made her see stars. Kyoshi felt Rangi’s hips stutter before her walls clenched around her fingers, and her release flowed into her palm. Rangi cried out and shuddered as she felt the avatar slowed down her movements through the waves of her orgasm. Rangi collapsed into Kyoshi’s chest and buried her nose into her girlfriend’s neck. Kyoshi gently removed her fingers and wiped her hand off on her skirt, making a note to wash the garment herself later. The Avatar ran her hand up and down Rangi’s back lazily and placed a kiss on the girl's temple, allowing her a moment to catch her breath. Rangi wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s torso and gave a small squeeze. 

“That was...nice,” Rangi mumbled into Kyoshi’s neck.

“Mmm, nice is certainly one way to put it.” They both let out a small laugh before Rangi sat back to look into Kyoshi’s eyes. Jade eyes stared into bronze as both women smiled and leaned in for a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed this one. Leave me a comment on some other stuff you want me to write and I might just do it!


End file.
